


An Evening Not Forgotten

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh I'm a horror and I'm so nervous, you have seen, That I'm a horror, no you're not horrible like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Not Forgotten

It awas a warmer September night, and Naegi was sgetting ready for his double datre wiht his boyfriend Tagomi and theeir Friends, Hinata and Komaed ahow were dating as well. This doulble date had been Naegi's diea since Tognami was not one for sentimetal or social things, for he was an ice ocld loner with NO FRIENDS but Fuakwa who had a crush on him scine the third grade when he gave her lunch money she dind't have. But she awlays followed Toagmi and hated Naegbi even though he was nice to everyone, even Junko, the bueayt queen who was evil sand full of depsair. Naegai was putting on his clothes, his normal hodie and extra jacket over it, with apari of really nine jeans that Togaimi bougt for his birthday. Meanwile, Tgaomi was prepared arleady, as always. He had on a fancy suti with beautiful drss shoeas. He was taking alot of time brushing hhis hair annd looking at himself in the mirror. For he was not only narcissistic, but he ha d asof t spot deep inside that wonted him to look good for Naegi, his true lvoe..

Meanewhile, at Hainta's house, Koameda was already there. They were both preparerd. Hianta had on his snormal cltohes because he was just really boring sometimes and never dressed up fun like. But Komaeda loved him anyweay, even though Komaeda was super exccentric and considererd a weirdo at school. People alawys called him crazy and bullies him. Hinata one day sotod up for him and decalred his undying llvoe. Komaeda oculd not believe it, and he cstarted cyring because hwe loved Hinata so much a nd he had a crush on him before so it was an honor to be lvoed back. He was swept up in hianta's arms and cried into his shoudler, asking if he really meant what ehe said. Hinata said YES, of course...and then they dated and kisesd in front of the whole shool. Evryeone accept for some of their friends foun it gross, but others were okay with it. Even Siaonji and Peko were okay. That was a day they woul never EVER forget. 

Komaeda ad a purple shir ton that showed off his color bones. It was kind fo sexy and he wanted Hinata to think that becuse he wanted Hinata to get turned on ndd maybe....do that with him. Later that night wehn Naegi and Togimi were gone and gone. He had on a lose, Sliky black goodie that went down to ihs waist. his pants her black an ind of tight, an he actually had on actual shoes beside his really weird brown zipper shoes. Then a phone rang, and Hainta riushed to get it. 

"Hello?!" He asjed.  
"Hello Hinata!! This is Naegi. We will meet you at the restaraunt beacyse we're uh...a bit late....So see you ther!!! Bye." Naegi's voice said reather quickly and hung up. Hinata told Komaeda.

"Oh Hianta-kun. Lets go right now..." KOoaeda was so excited. Hewwas so excited that he could pee himself. He actualy thinsk he did earleir, which is why he just took off his underpants and put on only pants.

"But Koameda!!! We cannot jusut rush into this!!!" Hinata was so angry for no readon. He wanted to get there slowly for unknkwn reasons, but that was just ow he was..

"Hinata-kun, anythig you're fine with, I am fine twit." Komaeda smiled apologeticaly. He was sorry.

"Its okay I think I was just feeling a bit assled. Lets get going, you're right. We just cant be late lie them as well...!" Hinata said as he fun his car keys. Komaeda got up and walked to the door that the spesy and polite Hinta was already holding the door open for him. He smiles and brushed.  
"Oh Hinata- kun, you're such a gnetelmen!" e said in a light voice. Hinata blushed and rolled his eye.   
"Lets jsut go..." e said, a bit annoyed with Komaeda's light heartedness. Komaeda happily walked out the door, and practically skiping to Hianta's red ferrari. 

hianta started up the car, and they drov eto the place they were meeting Topgami and Naegi at. When they got there, they parked..But they didn't see Toagimi's car anywhere. "Damnit!" Hianta cursed.  
"What's wrong, Hinata-kun honey?" Komaed aasked endearingly.   
"Tey're not here, so we're early. Dont' you think it could be embarassing??" Hinata asked. he hate emabrassment, ever since the second grade when Nanami beat him at checkers whole she was asleep and he cried, beacuse Saionji called him dumb. Nanami was really confused when she woke up, and she didnt' not even try to comfot Hinata, who was sad and her best friend a thte time. 

"It is okay, Hinata-kun!! We'll have some time for ourselves you know!" Komaedea said, winking a bit. Hianata was like okay. They walked in and chekced hin, because snooty Toagami alraedy made reservations. They sat at their table. 

Hinata was tapping his fingers on the table, Komaeda next to him watching him doing it. Then Koameda rested his head against Hianta's shoudler. Hinata stoped tapping his thigns and put his arm around him, who wilingly cuddled up to him like normal. He looked up at Hinata and boldy kissed him on the cheek. hinata kissed him on the mouth. Then Komeda opened his mouth to let Hinata's tongue home in. It did, and they sat there, makingn out for a while. Luckily, no one really noticed because the place was packed foull of people doing stuff together. Komada had his hands on Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata was kissing him more and more, and tey both love it.

Then a thraot was cleared. IT was Togani, with Naegi shyly stansding next to him. Komaeda and Hianta slit apart. "Oh uh....sorry, we were just...w-w-waiting for you...." Komaeda said shakgingly. He was not okay.   
"Yeah, you were doing bmore thathat...." Tagami said saracastically and mean like. This is why he didn't have friends beside Fukawa, Komaed,a and Hinata. And Naegi his boyfriend. 

The tansion cleared the air when the food was brought, healthy and fanyc omlettes and stuff came for them. Komaeda sisn't eat much like normal, which worried pour Hinata. Hinata ate his stuff, Naegi did so too gingerly, and Tagomi ate his food super precicely. When they all finished, they talked about their lives. It was the best ngiht ever. Komaeda kept cuddling up net to Hinata, and Naegi and Tigami were pretty close as well. 

When they went home, they all slept over at Togimi's house for some readon and cuddled seperately. It was an evening they would never forgot...ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii sorry for the ehaitus, but I'm nback now! sSchool was kind of a lot of work lateyl! Sower'e going to start writing more Dangan Ronpa fanfics now!!! ^_^  
> \- Mof Komaeda


End file.
